


Pier Dance

by Shattered_Flowers



Series: DreamNotFound Stuff [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, Did this on a whim, Drabble, Fluff, Gay, Inspired by Music, M/M, Rain, Romance, Slow Dancing, Teasing, Waltzing, but i know nothing about dancing, i guess a waltz counts as a slow dance, so it may seem a little rushed haha, so please correct me if i'm wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Flowers/pseuds/Shattered_Flowers
Summary: An evening stroll down a Brighton pier turns into something else.Something more than George could've ever imagined.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamNotFound Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035828
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Pier Dance

George caught himself before he could slip another time. Maybe going on a barefoot evening walk down the pier while it was pouring wasn't the best idea, but it was enjoyable when the umbrella over his head guaranteed safety from the rainfall.

The aged wooden boards under his feet were slick with rain. He shivered as a strong gust of wind pierced through his coat like flying icicles. But he didn't pay much mind about what was happening around him. Something else clouded his head.

The way Clay walked beside him, it was almost thrilling.

A tingling sensation sparked in George's shoulder every time it brushed his. How their steps were synchronized. The way his mere presence sent butterflies fluttering in his stomach. It was all electrifying.

A raindrop landed on George's head with a little plop. More drops followed.

George glanced up to find that the umbrella Clay was previously holding wasn't above his head anymore. His confused gaze turned to Clay, who closed the umbrella and shot him a mischievous grin.

Clay launched the umbrella with all his might, and it soared through the air. A huge splash sounded seconds later. 

George ran and leaned over the railings of the pier. The umbrella was long gone, swallowed by the water.

"Clay! What the hell?!"

His shriek was met by Clay signature wheeze. "Calm down, George," he said between breathy laughs. "It's not like we're going to get arrested if the rain touches us."

"I never said that. I just prefer to stay dry," he muttered.

Although his clothes were now clinging to his skinny frame, George's annoyance dissipated upon seeing the joy etched on Clay’s face. The blonde spun around in circles with his arms wide open, eyes shut against the downpour.

It was… cute.

Of course, George would never admit that out loud.

"George!" Clay yanked his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts. George yelped as he slipped, nearly getting a mouthful of Clay's lime green coat.

"Wh— Clay—!" George was interrupted by Clay pulling him closer with a hand on his waist. George's right hand was placed on Clay's shoulder while the left was held out to the side, safe in the other's grasp.

"Just follow me, George," Clay whispered with a soft smile gracing his face. Chills raced down George's spine, making him shiver. He stared at their feet, trying to cool down his suddenly warm cheeks.

Right foot back. Step to the left, close with the right. Left foot forward. Step right, close.

The noisy pitter-patter of the rain seemed to soften until George could barely hear it over the thundering beats of his heart. All his thoughts flickered and vanished, one by one, replaced by Clay.

Just Clay.

Nothing else mattered to him - to them. Just him, and Clay, in their own little bubble, isolated from the rest of the world.

It was nice.

He didn't know how much time had elapsed before Clay spoke again, "Sorry about your umbrella, by the way."

"That's fine," he replied, giggling. "I need a new one anyway."

"And… George?"

"Hm?"

"Have you taken dance lessons before?"

George stumbled, his momentum thrown off by the question. "Um, no, why'd you ask?"

"You're good at it, or were good at it, until now."

George freed himself from Clay's grasp and swatted his arm. The other fell into a laughing fit. George tugged the collar of his coat closer to his face in hopes of hiding the soft pink blooming across his cheeks.

"We should go back now," he stated once Clay's wheezes subsided. "It's getting dark."

Clay agreed and they set off. Being soaked to the bone, and barefoot, they were awarded funny looks from people they rushed by. All that mattered was tonight. 

And tonight was well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never waltzed before can you tell


End file.
